


Comfortable Silence

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. Harris jumps at the chance to screw Stiles over, Danny rushes, rather subtly, to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Stanny. School project. Stiles has a cold and has lost his voice so he can't talk. "

For Stiles, not being able to talk was maybe one of the worst states of being there was. It didn’t happen very often, but about once every two years, he caught a viscous cold that just took him out of the game, physically, mentally, and vocally, for almost two weeks. 

Fortunately, the brunt of the cold had finally passed, but as was customary for him, his voice had not yet made it’s return, and he was back in class, but he wasn’t really able to say much.

 

As a result of this, when his lab partner spoke up in Chemistry, saying that he didn’t think it was fair he be stuck working on the final project with someone who couldn’t speak, Mr. Harris took the chance to kick Stiles while he was already down. He assigned Stiles old lab partner to work with Jackson and Danny and told Stiles that, due to his “condition” it would make more sense if he do the project alone. The whole thing. By himself.

Stiles slumped into his desk, glaring down, unable to protest in any way that he would have any merit. He was sitting there, trying to figure out how to best manage his time to do a two person hypothesis, experiment and write up all by himself when someone in the back of the classroom spoke up.

“I’ll work with him.”  

Stiles whipped around in time to see Danny volunteering for the project. His eyes widened, and he wanted to say something, but again, he  couldn’t, not without it sounding like a raspy frog who’d smoked more than 8 packs a day his whole life, and even then, the words would be pretty much un-discernable. 

“Are you sure?” Mr. Harris looked at Danny, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, sir.” Danny nodded. 

“Well alright then, Cooper, you’re with Whittemore, Mahealani, you’re with Stilinski.” He gestured for them to get up, move seats and whatnot, and by the time Danny was sitting down next to Stiles, there was a handscrawled note waiting for him on the desk.

**Thanks.**

Danny just shrugged and wrote back quickly:

_No problem. He totally has it out for you._

The rest of class went as usual, Stiles fidgeting because he was dying to answer questions, but he couldn’t…and Mr. Harris seemed to be loving it, which only made Stiles feel worse about all of it.

Still, the real test of Danny’s kindness came after school, when they met at Stiles house (his dad was out at work, as always) to work on getting their hypothesis decided, to figure out what kind of experiment they wanted to do. Normally, this was when two people would spitball ideas back and forth, and Stiles felt that it was only a matter of time before Danny got fed up with Stiles texting his answers, or writing notes.

However, by sitting in the same room, and using Skype to type (Danny’s brilliant idea), they actually managed to come up with, and write up the first part of their project pretty quickly, and Stiles felt a whole lot better once they finally closed their computers.

“How are you feeling?” Danny asked, looking at Stiles with genuine concern.

Stiles shrugged, looking down. He felt okay physically, but he did feel picked on (as always) by Harris, and not being able to talk was fucking hard.

“Yeah, Mr. Harris totally had it out for you, that was just…8 different kinds of unfair right there.”

Stiles bit his lip, reaching for his phone, typing quickly.

**Yeah, he has some beef with my dad. Still, you didn’t have to do that, so thanks. I know I’m not always the easiest person to work with.**

He hit send, and seconds later, Danny was pulling out his own phone, replying.

_It’s easier when you’re not talking._

**Haha, very funny.**

_Who says I was joking?_

_  
_Stiles looked up at Danny, unable to keep the stupid grin off of his face, because, well, aside from his dad asking him if he was alright every 36 seconds when he had been down and out for 2 weeks, this was the longest conversation he’d had since he’d gotten sick.

“Well, I guess I should get going,” Danny stated, sliding his mac back into his messenger bag and getting ready to stand.

Stiles made a grab for his phone, typing rapidly.

**Stay 4 dinner?**

Danny checked his phone, then looked at Stiles, setting his bag back down. 

“I don’t see why not.” He shrugged. “Is your dad coming home?”

**Not until late, but there’s Digiorno in the freezer. I think.**

“Well, you can’t go wrong with pizza.” Danny smiled, and followed Stiles down to the kitchen. 

They preheated the oven, set the pizza in, and set about making a salad (because Stiles was trying to get his dad to eat healthier, and the best way to lead was through example), and they did all of this without talking.

Both young men were surprised by how comfortable the silence was, even while they were eating, and Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this at peace with another person, talking or not. When they were done eating, without being asked, Danny helped to clean up the kitchen, and Stiles left a note on the salad bowl in the fridge for his dad, demanding that he eat at least some of it before touching the leftover pizza…not that there was much left.

Stiles was pretty sure that Danny would be on his way out the door again, but instead, Danny leaned against the wall, looking at Stiles.

“How late is your dad out?” he asked.

**At least 2 AM.**

“That’s along time. Does he leave you alone like that a lot?” Danny asked, his tone laced with mild concern.

**Yeah, but he can’t help it. Its his job.**

“I get that.” Danny nodded. “I can stick around if you want, watch a movie?”

**It’s a friday night. Don’t you have a party to get to?**

“You know, I don’t have to be out ragin’ every night.” Danny smiled, answering Stiles question, and Stiles was, honestly, relieved. “Besides, you’re kinda fun to be around when you’re not talking a mile a minute.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, bowing out of playfully shoving Danny, because he was pretty sure they didn’t have that kind if friendship, and the two of them made their way to the living room. 

They chose X-Men: First Class, because Stiles liked super heroes, and it was the only movie that he owned Danny had managed not to see yet. They settled in on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, but it only took a few minutes in for Danny to think that maybe, just maybe, he’d made the wrong choice.

In the first few minutes, Erik Lensherr (Magneto) watches his mother die at the hands of Kevin Bacon - well, Sebastian Shaw, and Danny didn’t think anything of it until he heard a small sniffle, one that Stiles was obviously trying to hide. He turned to the side, and saw tears welling in Stiles’ eyes.

His mother.

Danny knew that Stiles’ mother was gone, everyone knew it, but most people had sort of…forgotten about it, because most people didn’t really register that sort of thing. Stiles didn’t really come up on most people’s radars, but recently, he had come up on Danny’s more and more.

Instead of asking Stiles what was wrong (because he knew what was wrong), Danny simply moved closer to him and put his arm around him. Maybe it was a little weird, because they had never really been friends before, but it felt right, and Stiles practically melted against Danny’s chest, a couple of tears falling against the other man’s shirt.

The scene ended, and the movie went on, Stiles calming down a lot, his breathing going back to a slow, steady rhythm that had, at some point, blended in with Danny’s, but they stayed as they were, cuddled up on the couch, and that was how they fell asleep, about 35 minutes from the end of the film, Stiles exhausted from a long week of recovering from being sick, and not talking, and Danny just tired from, well, a long week.

When the Sheriff came home, both of the boys were passed out on the couch, just as they had been when the movie had come to a close, and he went back outside, coming in again, this time making a much bigger deal of it, making more noise so as to stir the teens, because as much as he was fine with having Stiles be bi, or gay, or whatever the hell his son was, he was tired, and didn’t want to have that conversation this weekend.

Danny woke first, as Stiles was used to hearing his father come in at all hours, and he could sleep through anything. Danny shook him awake.

“Stiles, wake up, we fell asleep, but your dad’s home.”

Stiles shot awake, separating from Danny, helping him grab his things together, and Stiles ushered him out the back door before Mr. Stilinski came into view.

Once he was in his own bed, Stiles grabbed his phone, biting his lip, typing a message.

**Why did you offer to be my partner?**

He stared at the message for almost 15 minutes, waffling back and forth on whether or not to send it before finally pressing send. After all, it wasn’t like he was asking Danny to go steady with him or anything.

 _Because I like u_ , came the almost instant reply.

**Oh.**

_Oh?_

**I like u2.**

_Huh. Never pegged you as a Bono man._

**Very funny. I meant. I. Like. You. Too.**

_You do?_

**I do.**

_Is your dad out late again tomorrow?_

**Yup.**

_See you then ;)._


End file.
